Lemons and shit
by CinnamonCrumpleButts
Summary: Pm me, write a post whatevs. Most requests I'll probably get to. STRICT first come, first serve policy. Rated: GUESS
1. Chapter 1

**Ello ello ello.**

 **I've seen a lot of lemony lemone lemons on this site. Have you ever wondered why that is?**

…

 **Uh… Nevermind.**

 **Anyway, after years (aka 5 minutes) of deciding, I have come to the conclusion that imunna do that. Like, a whole collection. I'm going insane… Nah… Maybe… Fish.**

 **Okay pm and shiz or just type a review I'll keep google docs working and maybe I'll change my ff name so people can stop asking if I'm a guy. Because I'm not. Uhhh…**

 _ **More fish**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**INHALE**_

 **Okay, this request comes from Blade the Gabite. (awesome name, but why not garchomp?) He wants Falco and Charizard. I'm gonna guess this is like yaoi but Charizard has an untold gender in Smash. (also lizards don't have genitals and have cloacas instead but hey, it's a videogame.) When leaving reviews please be specific. But anyway here's the story.**

Falco lay on the couch, enjoying the breeze from the air conditioner, his feathers swaying. It was a hot day and most of the smashers had gone down to the beach that the mansion overlooked to swim and cool off. Sure the water was great for a hot day but Falco didn't want to get his feathers wet. Imagine wet feathers as wet socks. Pure hell. So the natural decision was to kick back into the comfortable grasp of the cooling machine situated above the doorway. Charizard, being a fire type, opted to stay back and chill. He was sitting in the doorway under the direct blow of the machine, enjoying the breeze caress his forehead.

Everything was great, air conditioner working it's magic, when suddenly the power cut out. They were left there sitting around and beginning to sweat profusely. The sun shining in didn't help. Charizard hadn't felt this kind of heat since mating season on charizard mountain. The feeling of the heat triggered a mental reaction in Charizard, memories of claiming countless mates flooding through his brain. His pupils dilated and he charged straight for the nearest flying type looking thing, the Arwing Pilot. A bit of skin on the dragon's belly retracted and revealed a massive, throbbing, lizard length. _(narrator, with image in mind, proceeds to puke in her super handy sick bucket, but powers through for the nice people on ff.)_ Falco, seeing the pokemon charge at him enacts the natural reaction of _oh god what did I do this time_ and _what is he trying to do_ and of course _, run_. Falco ran, charizard pinned him from behind, and shoved his member inside him. Falco screamed in pain as the oversized length entered his anal cavity. _(narrator pukes again, imagining looking through a camera inside said cavity.)_

~down and the beach, the sandy, sandy beach~

Fox was enjoying himself. He was sitting in the beach. That is not a typo, the smaller smashers had dug a hole, put the pilot in, and filled it with wet sand up to his neck. He heard a muffled cry coming from the mansion, but ignored it. It was the cry Falco usually gave when he came out of the shower and set the feather dryer to an extreme heat too fast, not wanting to stay in his wet state. "Lucas, my boy, chip me." Fox child promptly threw a sour cream and onion piece of heaven into his gaping, patient jaws.

~back at the mansion, the steamy, steamy mansion~

Falco flailed helplessly. He couldn't take it. He felt like his rear was on fire only after two thrusts. The dragon entered a few more times, this time peeling off Falco's jacket. He bit him, then flipped the bird over. Falco was just plain screaming now, from the horror of the situation. Falco gave another cry and Charizard shoved his entire length in. Falco was suffocating and choking. Tears welled up in his eyes from the pain. Charizard raised his head and gave a cry. This was just another conquest he had made. Falco saw this and, enraged, bit down as hard as he possibly could on the rock solid meat that was starting to go down his gullet. The pokemon pulled out, reeling and holding his sore member. He rubbed it tenderly, and Falco kicked his reflector forward stunning the beast, and jumped on him pressing his erect member against the creamy belly of the dragon. He began to rub it up and down the underside of the pokemon. Falco climaxed, his juices shooting everywhere. He directed it at the dragon's face and the pokemon climaxed too. Falco rose triumphantly over the dragon, putting on his pants.

"Uhhhh…" Falco wheeled around to the sound of the voice. As if on cue, the air conditioner turned back on, blowing the semen off the belly of the Charizard. Fox and several small smashers stood in the doorway, staring. "Mr McCloud? I don't think I'm hungry for ice cream anymore," Ness, the oldest of the kids said. The rest agreed, and they backed out of the room. Jeez, Falco would never live this down.

Back in the StarFox universe the crew were flying back to corneria after a mission. Falco as usual, was scolding Slippy. "Hey numbnuts, what the freak was that? You're pathetic!" Fox, of course was quick to respond. "Hey asshole! Speak for yourself! You got raped by a Pokemon!" Slippy laughed, and so did Peppy, and they laughed the rest of the way back Falco sitting there silently, hating the mockery.

 **OH MY GOD I'M DONE!**

 **Jeez that chapter was strange. Anyway Blade the Gabite thanks for the request, I hope you liked this and if you want a redo I will try to find time. Also when you leave a request don't give me more than two pairings at a time other people might want to have a go at it, please understand, but anyway, thank you for reading and I will post the next chapter hopefully soon! Buh-bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! It has not been awhile but a matter of like, two days but anyway, I am back to satisfy another request! This one goes out to Shana Hager, who asks for something lemony with Luigi. She does mention that she doesn't care who the other person is. Another thing is I know that reviews haven't been showing, not to worry I get them in my e-mail. Sit back, relax and watch Luigi do… things.**

Luigi was flying, flying in a green snuggie. He could feel the wind in his italian mustache, blowing it against his face. The mustache started speaking. It was.. It was… Mario's voice? "Luigi! Breakfast! They have lotsa spaghetti-spaghetti-etti!" The words echoed and suddenly Luigi was drifting downwards, he saw a beach, and blacked out. He landed on the beach the waves rocking his shoulders and feet. "Luigi! Ah- Buh-reck-a-fast!". Luigi opened his eyes. He surveyed the room He and Mario shared. Mario was in their pantry, digging out parmesan and tomato paste. Spaghetti was boiling in a pot, the strands slowly getting softer and sinking lower. Ah, the smell of spaghetti in the morning. Letting the noodles boil, Mario sat down on a stool in the corner and started playing an accordion. "Get-a dressed, Luigi," Mario said. "After that you can eat-uh the pasta."

The brothers ate with gusto. Luigi loved eating breakfast in their room. It was peaceful.

Luigi sat at the front of the crowd, watching Mario and Ganondorf fighting. They had been fighting for an eternity, everyone was getting bored. Luigi felt a hand tap on his shoulder. It was none other than his beloved princess, Peach. It was then that Luigi noticed the sparkle, the same sparkle in the princess' eyes that had brought Rosalina into existence. " _Oh no,"_ Luigi said to himself. "Sorry princess, I want-a to see my brother-a win." Peach proceeded to drag him by his arm as Mario managed to throw the king of darkness into the blast box. "I'll be back by the second stock." Luigi said to himself.

They went into Peach's room. "So, how are-a we going to do this?" Questioned the plumber. Peach said nothing but sat on the bed. She pulled down her undies, pulled up the bottom of her dress, and spread her legs, wide. Luigi took it all in. He took a deep breath. He dove onto the bed, crawling towards her. He took of his hat, his pants and overalls, leaving him in his underwear. He crawled between her legs, licking the sides as he progressed upwards. Peach grabbed his bum and pushed him further in, gasping as he reached her flower. He drove his tongue in, furiously licking the walls of her pussy, the absence of hair making it smooth and easy to travel and reach inside. Meanwhile, while moaning like a dying goat, Peach was taking off her top. She took off her bra and stuffed it inside Luigi's exposed underwear. She then grabbed Luigi and flipped him over. Luigi's eyes widened in a state of confusion. She then started suffocating him with her breasts, while taking of the lower parts of her dress. She took off all remaining clothing on Luigi and sat up. He gasped for air. She proceeded to rub his member. Luigi gasped again. Peach then ran her finger down Luigi's shaft. She could safely say it wasn't considered gigantic, but still pretty big. But, then again, she didn't care. She positioned herself over Luigi's "friend" and dropped onto it. A cry escaped her lips. Luigi lay there, submissive. He knew Peach's intentions. Peach bounced up and down, gripping his shoulders. She changed her grip to behind his back. She increased her pace, both lovers moaning and sweating. She kept it up for a long time rubbing each other multiple times. Luigi then took over, wrapping his legs around her butt, thrusting in, enjoying the heat and tightness of her genitals. They locked lips tongues entwining. Luigi groped with his hands, touching her breasts, her butt and twirling his fingers in her hair. He grabbed her around the waist, thrusting harder. Luigi climaxed, comically sending him backwards. They lay where they were, panting. Luigi returned to the match viewing area, just in time to see Mario doing his victory pose. He smiled.

 **Well, there you go Shana, hope you enjoyed, thank you for requesting and goodbye!**


	4. Chapter 4

{Okay I'm back. Another story request by Lord of Dong. He requested sonic x wendy o' koopa. I had to do research on this one. A problem I see in my fics is that bold text doesn't… appear. So until I find out how exactly I can do bold text, I'm going to leave these between {}. Comprende? OK!}

~3rd person~

Sonic was eating chili dogs in the cafeteria, relishing the spicy goodness. Now, you may think, 'hey, I'd want to be that guy. I can run fast, get to eat lots of food everyday and not get fat, he's living the life.' But what was going to happen to Sonic is not something you want done to you.

Master Hand's voice boomed over the sound system. "Daily fights starting, fifteen minutes to prepare, and go sign in. Getting up from the table, Sonic was thinking about how he wanted to eat more chili dogs and grumbled under his breath. "Okay, I'll just get 50 rings and I'll go!" He thought to himself. He got back to his room and pulled open his stash. Empty.

"Looking for something?" A voice from behind him asked. He spun around to see the pink-loving, big lipped Wendy O' Koopa. "What do you want?" He asked. She responded with something that made his ears droop and his spikes go limp.

"You want what?"

"You heard me."

"I don't think I heard right."

"I said I want your chili dog."

"I can buy you one."

"You know what I meant."

Unfortunately, he knew exactly what she wanted. "I'll give you your rings back."

Sonic was chained to a bed. His mouth was gagged and he was desperately wanting to get it over with. Wendy sat in front of him.

"Spread your legs."

"No."

"Do you want your rings?"

The hedgehog complied. The turtle monster extended her tongue. It grew to an incredible size and snaked all around his legs, covering his crotch. She kept slithering around. She did this for five minutes and stopped. "Why aren't you… hardening?"

"I'm not attracted to you."

"You're acting like you don't care about your rings. I'm gonna punish you."

She pushed him from behind and he fell on his front. His buttocks were raised high in the air. The lizard began spanking him. "Bad hedgehog! Bad Bad Bad! I'm sexy and you know it!" At this point the blue speed demon was regretting his words. She beat his bottom till it was red, then took three of her four fingers and shoved them inside the hole. He screamed in pain. She pushed her thumb in and he screamed louder. Sonic couldn't take the pain anymore. He could feel the power of the rings he had absorbed throughout his life coursing through his veins. He pulled his wrists apart, and the shackles shattered. He grabbed the koopa, threw her down, his member growing to a disproportionate size. He shoved all of it inside the turtle's pussy, burying all chaos powered 12 inches inside. Her hands scrambled to release herself, but he pinned her arms down, and started thrusting in and out. He joined his lips with hers. His tongue violently ran through the back of her mouth. He picked up his pace. Wendy screamed. She climaxed, and Sonic took his dick out, and shoved it into her mouth and started thrusting. Soon she gave in, her huge lips massaging his length, trying to ignore the fact that it was choking. He released his load, her gulping it all down. While she was drinking it down, he flipped her on her back. She screamed: "No, no more!". But Sonic was too busy fucking to hear her. He cummed again and filled her up from the bottom, Wendy passing out shortly after, Sonic's love juice leaking from her ass. Sonic left, his body returning to normal.

 **Thank you Lord of Dong for the request, I will probably update the story when I stop laughing at this guy's account name.**


	5. Chapter 5

{Sorry to keep you waiting! Okay I'll get to it. Jeez. This next one was requested by Lava Blarg, wanting a sleepover thingy with Lucina, Peach, Zelda and Female Corrin (I'll call her Kamui) having a sleepover, which leads to… y'know.}

Kamui was nervous. She was new to this whole beating up other people thing. She was also new to the behind the scenes drama BS that went on. Scandals, catfights, affairs and just normal relationships turned the gears of the mansion. So, to begin her "initiation", Peach invited her to a sleepover. When I say sleepovers, you probably think: Oh, fun. Gossip, pillow-fights and complaining about poor choice of Monarchy/ Presidency. That's exactly what Kamui thought, too, but little did she know how wild Peach and her friends could become.

The elevator doors slid open. Kamui could feel the rug under her bare feet. It was nothing like the other floors. It was soft and velvety, fit for a… well, princess. Kamui found it unfair that the Mushroom kingdom had a floor to themselves, but the did make Nintendo famous. Kamui walked all the way to the end of the hall, to a 9 foot tall pink, gold and red door. The renowned insignia of the toadstool line was emblazoned in the center. The doors rumbled and swung open, and a substantial amount of mist flowed out. Kamui hesitantly walked in. The mist cleared and the half-dragon found herself standing in a fairly small entrance hall compared to what the front door suggested. The floor was marble, and curtains (unnecessarily) lined the small hall. (hehe that rhymes) The door opened and Peach popped out. "Come on! Everyone's here." They walked into a bedroom, Lucina and Zelda already on the bed. Kamui looked around the room. Everything was mushroom themed. Lamps, the bedside lamp and table, the bed, photo frames and the closet. Kamui questioned the absence of a toilet. The toadstool princess replied with a simple knock on a wall beside the bed, indicating its hollowness. (izzat a word?) And then she pulled out the drinks.

They gossiped, each sentence getting weirder and weirder. Okay, each number represents how many bottles they finished and the conversations that ensued. Z, L, P and K represent Zelda, Lucina, Peach and Kamui respectively.

(1)

Z: "So, Kamui, what game are you from?"

K: "The game where people kill things."

Z: "Oh my gosh really me too!"

P: "-hic- Yeah! I'm maybe also from that game."

L: "You guys are lucky to be from the same game."

K: "I thought you shoot blasters and stuff -hic-."

L: "No, I eat corndogs for a living."

(2)

P: "I'm pretty sure I'm not drunk. To prove how not drunk I am, I'm going to take off all my clothes."

K: "I'm more not drunk! I'munna take my clothes off faster than you!"

Z: "Nuh-uh I'm the least drunk."

L: "YOU ALL CAN SUCK MY UNICORN EARPHONES!"

~and so they undressed~

(3)

P: "Now that we're naked, let's fuck."

K: "Okay sure why not."

Kamui leapt on top of Zelda, pushing her down and grabbing her ass. Zelda screamed and shoved two fingers into Kamui's vagina and rubbing it. Kamui held her closer and Zelda's fingers went in all the way. Kamui moaned in pleasure, her flower getting wetter with every thrust. Kamui leaned forward and moved her hands to grope Zelda's breasts. She started sucking on them and Zelda moaned. They switched to rubbing their wet pussies together, thighs fighting for the other's waist. Zelda clasped her hands together and with two fingers jutting out, shoved them far into Kamui's butt. She then heated her hands with din's fire and rubbed. Hard. Kamui climaxed, her arse and pussy sore. She then licked Zelda's flower, Zelda shivering, but after a while relaxing and releasing her load.

~meanwhile~

Peach had pulled out a mushroom themed dildos, shoving them into every hole she could find in Lucina's body. She then slapped and groped, Lucina moaning, two of three dildos falling from her mouth. Peach then began masturbating, squatting over Lucina's aching body. She did this, somehow, while still filling Lucina's cavities. She slapped Lucina's butt, calling her some very naughty words and bit her in sensitive places. She took one dildo and began pleasuring herself, releasing her load onto Lucina, Lucina climaxing when she saw this, pleasure scepters flying everywhere. The four went into the concealed toilet to throw up and fall asleep.

{Can you trust me when I say I did not intend that ending to be so random. I apologise for not updating sooner so I will upload this and another chapter at the same time. Thanks and goodbye!}


	6. Bowser Jr and Diddy Kong

**Right. I feel really dumb now. Turns out the bold text does appear, well shit. I've been so unprofessional FORGIVE MEH. Orright, onto the story. This one is by SpikesHigh, he requested diddy Kong and Bowser Junior** ಠ **_** ಠ **. Anyway, spikes says he/she wants the parental figures (I say this because Diddy isn't big DK's son) to have a conflict. Coolcool. Let's go.**

All right. Nature's enemy pairs. Gazelles and lions, crocodiles and hippos, baboons and flamingos and… Turtles and monkeys? The resident turtle vs monkey pair were having a heated argument. I use the adjective "heated" because the couch was on fire, the walls were scorched and someone was a very grumpy turtle. Smash matches usually take place on stages, or favourite spots of the smashers. The scuffles are not usually personal, but for Bowser and Donkey Kong, their hatred for each other transcended place, time or situation. The two powerhouses always left a mess, not caring about others in their way. But the two people who were affected most by this conflict were none other than Diddy Kong and Bowser Jr. The two were the oldest of the "young" class of characters, both being 15, Ness and Lucas following closely behind with 14 and 13 respectively.

Now, Bowser Jr and Diddy Kong, were probably meant to hate each other. Their larger counterparts were mortal enemies. Flame to fist, bite to punch. They had to pretend to fight, pretend to argue. "I'm running circles around you!" Diddy would say. "Get over here!" Bowser Jr would say, halfheartedly. DK and Bowser never seemed to notice, they approved of the "fighting". "Get 'em Kiddo!" "Destroy 'im little banana slamma!". They pretended to be too weak to fight, Bowser Jr spewing sparks instead of the inferno he was perfectly capable of. Diddy would purposely miss his swings and jabs.

But what most people didn't know, besides the obvious fact that the two didn't want to fight each other, was that they were madly in love with each other. And on the last night of every month, they would release all the tension.

It was the end to an incredibly hot June. Leaves were dry, the air wavered and cookies dried up way too quickly. It was late after sundown. And everything fell into place. Many other smashers decided to beat the heat by creating more, moans and groans were audible wherever you walked through the mansion. Bowser Jr shuffled out of his room on the mushroom kingdom floor. The carpet scraped beneath his feet. He reached a large mushroom shaped window. It was beside Peach's room, the only window with access to the fire escape. He clambered out onto the metal platform. It overlooked the cliff, the night breeze a comfort in the heat. He could feel the breeze on his skin. He took a deep breath and shuffled down the stairs.

Diddy took a deep breath. The route he had to take to Bowser Jr. was significantly more treacherous. He didn't have any fire escapes but had a bunch of clothes poles and a ladder jutting out from the side of the building. He swung across the clothes poles and shimmied up the ladder, rubbing his member in anticipation. He climbed the ladder up three storeys to a big balcony meant for celebrations. There Bowser Jr was, sitting on the floor, waiting. His stubby legs spread wide, and he extended his tongue to grab Diddy.

Bowser Jr's tongue began wandering over Diddy while the chimp shoved both arms between his legs and fingers into the koopaling's Cloaca. They tangled, moaning. The wooden floor creaked as they rolled over each other. Diddy ended up on top and shoved his two inches into the Koopa. Diddy pushed in and pulled out, testing the deepness of the hole. They proceeded to fall into a passionate kiss, Bowser licked the back of Diddy's throat. Diddy gagged, his saliva spewing onto Bowser Jr's stomach. Diddy used his length (or breadth) as a paintbrush, spreading the saliva around the stomach. He flipped Bowser Jr over, raising him up and stuck him on the throbbing monkey dong. They shook and trembled, the small koopa clenching his buttcheeks around the monkey's penis. They both climaxed and fell into a deep sleep.

They woke up the next morning to two extremely angry beasts. The whole of smash standing there, most in pyjamas or underwear. They had a lot of explaining to do.

 **Okay, that's all! Thank you for le review SpikesHigh and goodnight!**


	7. Roy and Peach

**It's been a loooong time. Please don't crucify me, I've been very busy lately, so I will take the liberty of apologising right now. This one, from Icherrypop, is about the Japanese guy, Roy, and everyone's favourite Nintendo diva, Peach. Someone actually PMed me about the fact that I had skipped over a friend of theirs, and apparently I can't see reviews of guests. Thank you so much guys for all the support, and yes I do try to keep typos out of these chapters. ¯\\_** **ツ** **_/¯**

"Link, Marth, Ike, Luigi, Dedede… Who's next?" The toadstool princess recounted her previous conquests while sipping ice lemon tea that had inhuman levels of sugar added to it. She set the cup down on her coffee table and walked to her drawer. She pulled open a compartment with an oblong cavity, containing documents on every contestant within the championship. "Hmm… Pit… 167 centimetres tall… too short. Shulk? Nah, too token. Captain Falcon… Ooh, too spicy for the cravings I have today…" A loud knocking on her wall startled her. "Hey pipe down I'm tryin' ta sleep here!" That comment from her neighbour, Daisy, reminded her just how late it was. She groaned and went to bed.

"Don't forget about me!" A sharp, clear voice rang out. Peach's understanding of Japanese translated that, what do you think? Nintendo characters come from Japan! (Not the Mario bros though. They're foreign.) Flames engulfed Peach's vision. A boy, with flaming red hair swung a sword through the flames. He looked so familiar, somehow. She definitely had seen him before. But where? Brilliant blue armour, a sword with bow shaped guards and a broad blade with a yellow stripe running down the middle. It looked aglow with flames, and when it wasn't been swung around the glow was more like warm embers from the aftermath of a campfire. He had a light build, a princely face and creamy light skin, which seemed improbable considering how his weapon was constantly burning. Peach was almost certain he was a big part of her life at some point. He spun around, an inferno erupting from the blade and shredding through the dream.

The next morning was full of commotion. Everyone was excited, a new character was coming in! _Or back_ , some chuckled to themselves. There was a long _creeeeak_ as the doors to the manor opened. The creaking kept going until someone said, "We should oil that thing." And when the doors finally opened, everyone gave a cheer as Roy Eliwood, prince of Pherae, stepped into the Lobby. Marth inhaled sharply. _"Roi"_

Roy smiled. The two princes greeted each other and shook hands. All of melee's roster staggered forward in shock and swarmed him. "Roy." Peach remembered him now. She was his second conquest during the time period of the Smash brothers series. When he saw her, he bent down, took her hand and kissed it. "Roy, dear?" He looked up. "I do believe we have a lot of catching up to do."

After the welcome ceremony, the feast and of course the introduction to his room, Roy followed her back to her room on the 7th floor. She dragged him (rather forcefully, I might add) to her bed and hastily began to take off her dress. Roy gripped her hand, stopping her. In one swift flurry of fingers, he had already unpinned her dress, amulet and set her crown (the deadly bloodstained one that she swings in her f-air) on her bedside table. He then undressed in front of her, making a little show by swaying his hips as he did so. As soon she saw his dangler she grabbed it. She was a very experienced woman, so she could already tell it was three inches. It had no hair on it, very clean, bringing up the possibility he touched himself. She began rubbing it, then licking it. It began to harden, expanding to seven inches. _Not much,_ she thought, _But more than enough. I've slept with Luigi which is the smallest I've seen._ She began to suck it, grabbing his "cheeks" and pulling him closer. She pushed him backward and he fell, now on his back. He wrapped his legs around her head, forcing his way into her mouth. He began manipulating her head, causing it to bob and massage is member. This became more vigorous and she clamped on with her mouth for dear life. He moaned and discharged, Peach lapping it up. He grabbed her by the _*ahem*_ chest and flipped her over. He shoved his length into her anal cavity, down to the hilt. He began thrusting, and she gripped the sheets tightly. She moaned with every thrust, her butt felt like it was going to split open. But she held strong. She was, as mentioned earlier, very experienced. He discharged again, this guy was loaded, and she spent a while in the bathroom trying to get the stuff out of er behind. He hadn't pulled out quickly enough.

When she came out of the bathroom, he was busy massaging his member. She watched quietly, touching herself while he was at it. Then he noticed her standing there, and he lunged forward, pinning her to the wall. He grabbed her arms and kept them against the wall. He proceeded to shove his meat into her entrance, thrusting until she finally gave in and released her load. That seemed good enough for Roy, and the pair fell asleep on Peach's bed.

 **Well mein freund, that was the end of that lemon, requested by Icherrypop, and I leave you, to your doom! …..Your doom is coming, I assure you. Ack.**

 **Whoever knows that reference, type the game and character that it originated from and type it in the review section. Include a lemon request and I will do it, bypassing the other requests that are in queue. When you guys find out where that's from you'll probably never read my stuff again. ᕙ(⍜** **ヮ⍜** **)ᕗ**


	8. I'm back, and it's Fem Robin and Pikachu

**|Guys, I'm not dead. Life has just been tough and I couldn't find time, if this seems like an excuse that's because it is don't hurt me please I have a family BUT right now we have this guy called redgriffin22, who wants {please sign in to google to confirm your age} . All I can input is that, well, it's weird, and the scenario will be hard to think up but I'mma do it anyway, I'll try to not rush this one, even though I haven't been active for ages.|**

 _It's the middle of the night. The mansion is completely quiet, save for the whirrs of the air conditioning. Man, that's expensive air conditioning. But enough about air conditioning, and zoom into the face of our protagonist, Robin. She woke up and decided to get up, her stomach making feeble deflated-air-balloon noises. She staggered down the hall, blinking the sleep out of her eyes. Switching on the light switch was a huge mistake as the led blinded her for a good few minutes, as she sat on the floor waiting for the pain in her retinas to go away. She hoped no one was awake to see her in her pyjamas, not wearing panties or a bra. She shuffled over to the fridge, stomach burning. She pulled out a carton of chocolate milk and a chilled pbj sandwich. She munched on it for a while before noticing the lights outside flickering. The smell of alkaline filled the air as Pikachu stepped into the room, looking incredibly grumpy, with a throbbing, massive…_

Robin was at a loss for words as Pikachu opened the fridge and stuck his bone in the ice box. He turned his head to give her a fiery look that told her to back off. She then decided to google Pikachus on her tome, learned some new facts, standard stuff, they like ketchup, don't touch their ketchup, put the ketchup down you whore and most importantly, they like to cool off in heat. Neat. Robin was, unsurprisingly, surprised by how disproportionate the appendage was to the size of the mouse. It was absolutely gigantic. She decided not to think about it and continued eating.

It was about 2am and Robin was washing her plate. She hummed to herself as she made slow, circular motions with her sponge. She began to bite her lip and question her deprivation but then remembered that an incredibly randy mouse was in the room with her. She set the plate down in the sink, unable to stop herself, sat down behind Pikachu and spread her legs. He turned around with a 'Whatdoyouwant' look. His pupils grew to the size of the moon as he noticed how red and how much juice she was dripping everywhere. She nodded and he decided to step back, take a running start and plunge his appendage into her hole. She arched her, back, crying out in pleasure and pain, Pikachu was thrusting rapidly, much like a rabbit. As Pikachu thrust at speeds unachievable by most of the manliest of men that she knew. She noticed that the smell of alkaline was incredibly strong. Blinded by her pleasure she was unable to think straight, Pikachu was discharging high volumes of electricity that arced through her body. She faintly remembered something about not burning batteries, but then began to notice Pikachu was slowing down. She swiftly pulled him out as he discharged his spunk over her. " _That was close",_ she thought. She stared at him, panting. She then rolled over and lay on her back and closed her eyes.

Robin felt something warm poking at her lips. She opened her eyes and saw Pikachu standing on her chest, his cock poised over her mouth. "Wha-" she began, but Pikachu slammed his dong in, grabbing onto her face as he did so. She tried to shake him off but he hung on, Thrusting in and out. He triggered her gag reflex and she vomit but his stick pushed it back down her throat. She began to tear up, she was gagging. All she could see was yellow. When Pikachu discharged he didn't let go. She screamed, it was muffled. She then swallowed the battery acid tasting spunk. He let go. She stumbled over to the sink to retch and puke. Her clothes were sizzling on the floor. She had burns everywhere. She turned on the tap and gargled the water. As she was bent over Pikachu jumped on her back and thrust into er backside. She began to cry, from the pleasure, the shame, the pain. She fell on the floor and let Pikachu have his way with her.

 **Ok this one ended way darker than I originally intended but I guess I needed something punchy to get back on this game's dead fanfiction section, where no one uploads anything anymore, anyway, hope you're satisfied mister griffin and I'll see you when I see you.**


End file.
